Ace Academy
by Seikari-Love
Summary: Nami's a normal high school studet. With bad friends, bad grades, and more importantly, a bad choice in love. Naruto AU / OC's
1. Run Away

Top of Form 1

Hurried hands grabbed around. A Jacket, A lunch box, a hair tie and finally a book bag. Nami hustled out of the house with the hair tie held between her teeth as she struggled to pull up the long socks of her tacky school uniform. She tripped a few times, but managed to keep her balance. She pulled her hair back just before the bus pulled to it's stop. Out of breath and patience, she squeezed her way into the bus and moved straight to her normal seat in the middle of the bus.

A head of purple hair peeked meekly over the top of the bus seat in front of her and snickered. "Nice hair..." The feminine male said, pulling on his own braid of hair. Nami just rolled her eyes and fished a brush out of her bag before running it through her messy hair quickly. "Itachi over slept..." She mumbled, ripping out a decent amount of her blaze-colored hair from her scalp. No matter how much she brushed it, it turned into a fluffy mop on top of her head, though somehow, managed to look relatively neat. Nuriko waited for the bus to stop before sliding into the seat beside her, still laughing with light hearted intent.

Stuffing the brush into her bag, Nami pulled out the home work from the night before and instinctively, Nuriko pulled out his own homework with out second though and Nami snatched it, scribbling down his answers. She handed his paper back as the bus pulled up to the school.

"You should really start doing your own work, you won't get any where copying from other people!" Nuriko said in a nagging tone and Nami instinctively mouthed along with "Blah, Blah, Blah." Making a puppet with her hand. Nuriko huffed and crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air, though it only made Nami smile. "Look, I'm not getting anywhere anyways, at least if I copy off you, I'm getting out of this hell hole." She nodded towards the school before standing up.

The Duo fled the cramped quarters of the bus and moved to the locker they shared. It was kind of sad. They shared a locker, homeroom class, and bus, but never before about a year ago did they actually meet. It took Nami in a hurry, nearly breaking the purple haired boy's leg to get them to realize how much they'd already had in common.

Though, the worlds they'd lived past their locker and bus meets were completely different. It wasn't that one was ashamed of the other, but the crowds they were in were far to different. Nuriko hung with the quiet kids, not necessarily unpopular, but never loud enough to attract any one's attention. Gaara, the class president and Hinata the writer of the schools advice column, were more his Forte. Nami on the other hand, was a loud slacker, and tended to hang around people like Naruto, the loud-mouth that was recently kicked off the baseball team due to his poor grades, and Kiba, who was always trying to sneak his pet into school.

As loud and lazy never mixes well with quiet and constructive, the two made their separate ways when the bell rang, Nami headed with her lunch straight towards the back of the school and Nuriko to their homeroom class.

Nami flopped down in her usual sidewalk square and coughed, waving the cigarette smoke from her face. "That's disgusting..." She grumbled, inching towards Naruto for protection from the toxins. Naruto laughed and pet her on the head like she was a puppy, ruffling up her hair. "You get used to it." He laughed.

Nami sighed and opened her lunch box only to find to her horror, it was empty. Her heart dropped, and she shook the empty box upside down a few times. "Damn it! Itachi!" She shouted, earning her a few strange glances from the others hiding along the wall. She slunk down a bit and sighed. "He forgot to pack my lunch..." She mumbled, yawning and laying down with her head in Naruto's lap.

Naruto wrinkled his nose a bit, squirming uncomfortably for a minute before settling down a bit. "Sure, go ahead and use my dick as a pillow, I don't mind." He joked. "Do you even have one?" A void quipped from somewhere down the hall. It of course, belonged to Sai, an abnormally tall and pale student who for some reason, had a thing for showing off his stomach despite the dress codes. His argument was that he bought smaller uniforms, no tampering was done, and he was breaking no rules. The school fought it many times, but they couldn't dig anything up to back up their case.

Naruto jumped to his feet, leaving Nami's head to crash onto the ground. She howled in pain and held her face before standing up herself. "Fuck it, I'll go sleep in class." She mumbled, making her way back around the corner. She slumped into a seat beside Nuriko as the bell rang and laid her head on the desk.

Nuriko blinked a few times, wiping his eyes to make sure he was really seeing this. "You're actually IN class!?" He said, holding his heart dramatically. "It's a miracle!" He gasped and Nami gave him the finger, her head still on the desk. "Bad day for outside..." She mumbled. "There's to much stupid out there."

"Oh, like you don't belong..." A blond said with a snicker, the pink haired girl beside her laughing with her before they high-fived each other. Nami sat up, fishing through her back pack before throwing a pregnancy test at Ino, the one cracking the jokes. Ino gasped at the test at the show of a positive sign. "I found it in the hall way and knew it just HAD to belong to YOU!" Nami said with a sneer. "Not returning it would be rude, so here you go." Instead of one person, the class erupted with laughter and Ino turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Come on Sakura, we're better than this." She huffed, leading the pink haired girl out with a snap of her fingers.

Nuriko just stared at Nami with a dumbstruck obsession and shook his head. "That better not have been yours..." He said in an almost warning tone and she laughed, waving it off. "It was Naruto's, Actually, we're still trying to figure that out." she grabbed the test back and stuffed it into her bag again as the teacher, Mr. Hatake scrambled in.

Nami hated her teacher, he was a pervert, and not to mention an over all creep. She looked at the door again, contemplating whether or not it was to late to leave again. Nuriko caught the look in her eyes and grabbed her hand. "Just wait it out, it's not like we do anything here anyways." Nuriko mumbled and Nami sighed, blowing her hair out of her face.

After finally setting himself up, the teacher took out a large envelope with smaller envelopes with everyone's names on it. "The school is running a program now and doing away with homeroom classes." He started, passing out the envelopes while Nami cheered in her head. "Instead, we'll be introducing a tutoring program." Nami's expression turned grave and Nuriko couldn't help but laugh. "Inside each envelope you will find out if you are a tutor, or being tutored. You will also find the subject in which the tutoring will take place and who your tutor or student will be." He said as if he'd memorized a script. Nami grabbed her envelope and tore it open, with a groan.

"I get to tutor Gaara in English!" Nuriko beamed, then frowned. "He seems like that would be a good subject for him." He scratched his head, reading over the envelope again. "Great... I get tutored by some guy named Sasuke-" She froze at the last name and dropped the envelope. "Oh well, not like I planned on showing up anyways..." She mumbled, remembering the boy Itachi was talking about.

Itachi had always possessed family problems, which caused him to run away later in life. The only thing he regretted at this time, was not taking his younger brother with him. And now, he was hated by him. He'd adopted Nami when she was eight, and raised her with help from his uncle, Madara, who Nami was growing more and more like on a daily basis.

"You will be meeting your partner today, please, gather your things, we'll be going to Ms. Yuhi's class." He said and Nami groaned, grabbing her bag. Though as soon as she got to the door, she walked off in the opposite direction of the rest of the class, only to run into someone. How she did it, she didn't know, seeming as they were traveling in the same direction. She crashed to the floor and held her head. "Watch where you're going, los-" The boy started, though the second he recognized the red hair his eyes narrowed. "Your that brat that hangs around Itachi..." He hissed, "Helping" her to her feet. His nails bit into her arm and she yelped abit, pulling herself away from him.

"Brat? What are you? A freshman? Watch who you talk to like that..." She growled, rubbing her arm, passing him up before making her way back to her spot on the wall, watching the sprinklers set off on a group of gym students.Bottom of Form 1

* * *

Cy and Sai gave Nami the creeps. That was the only way to describe it. Not the pedo-vibes she got from Mr. Hatake, just chilled to the bone creeps. They looked nothing alike, but had the same blank eyes. They talked the same, walked the same, and what made it worse, is that they were always together. Like twins conjoined at the hip. No, more like two robots, welded together at the joint. She shuddered as they passed her, each step matching the others like the movements were recorded, then processed. Step. Step. Step. She always felt bad about having such strange thoughts of them, they were never anything less than nice to her, but she guessed there were just some people who you were meant to hate, and unfortunately, Cy and Sai were those people for Nami. She watched them until they left her veiw and sighed in relief.

As usual, she spent her lunch in the office. The reasons were always changing. Being to close to someone smoking or drinking, skipping class in general, starting, bidding on, or being in, fights, or like today, destruction of school property. You could tell, she was far from an angel in the graces of the princapal, though she always used it to get out of school early. Itachi held his keys in his hand and leaned against the door to hold it open. After a while, he had given up on her staying for an entire day. He signed the paper, flashed his ID, and hustled her out into the parkinglot, where she scrambled into the back seat of his small red car. Itachi was quiet, unusually so, but it was something Nami had grown to accept. It was always "Time to wake up" , "What did you do this time?" or "Pass the potatos" with him.

On the other hand, Madara was a completely different story. He almost had two personalities, his usual self was abit on the bouncy side, which was highly strange for a man of his age. He spoke quickly and let his sentences run together and almost never sat still. Now was one of those times, he messed with his seat belt, played with the air conditioner, crossed, uncrossed, and recrossed his legs.

Eventually, he settled for turning around in his seat cmpletely, earning him a warning glare from Itachi. He rolled his eyes, crawling into the back seat with Nami. "How was your day!?" He chirped, causing Nami to lean back abit. "Short. Unwilling. not so much food!" She said the last line with emphasis, hoping to catch Itachi's attention with it. Madara's second personality, was a far strech from his first. He was quiet aswell, but not as much as Itachi. He was just quiet. His speaking was barely above a whisper and his conversations more serious. She personally prefered the first over the second, but when something actually happened, his second personality was always good enough to comfort her until the bouncy side decided she needed ice cream

Though he didn't speak, he apparently caught his blunder and pulled into the closest fast-food resturant, Mc Donalds. Nami jumped up abit, and Madara was bouncing again eagerly. "I want the chicken!" He shouted, earing, miraculously, a response from Itachi. "What CHICKEN, Madara? There's got to be a hundred things here with chicken." MAdara realized this and stopped, pausing to think. "I'll have a number three..." She mumbled, staring out the window. "Yeah! Three!" Madara repeated cheerfully before settling back down.

The rest of the car ride was decently quiet, the only major conversation being when Itachi scolded Madara for throwing his wrapper out the window. They pulled back up to the house and Nami crawled out as usual, walking to the door while Madara ran circles around her. He tripped and landed face-first in the grass, waiting there until Itachi helped him up. She threw her bag in the middle of the floor and walked into her room, flopping down on her bed before falling asleep.

She awoke at some point in the night with a start, hearing Itachi yelling about something. That wasn't good, at all. If he'd ever been frustrated or upset before, he didn't show it. Ever. Hearing him actually putting emotion into something was concerning and apparently, Madara new it too. The both had their heads poked out of their doors, trying to listen to what it was he was yelling about. On closer expection, he wasn't yelling at all, he was crying. Nami slinked out of the door way carefully, out into the hall. Madara had followed, and they leaned up against the wall, peeking around the corner. "He's on the phone-..." The girl pointed out, earning an eye roll from Madara. "Yeah, I see that." He hissed, causing Nami to shrink down abit. He frowned, rubbing her head before mottering an apology.

"I know! God damn it! I **know**!" Itachi growled into the phone, pacing with an angered expression, wiping at the fallen tears to make room for new. "You can't take her! I don't give a shit what you think!" He screamed, causing Nami to jump. She smacked her head into Madara's jaw, both of them groaning instinctively, catching Itachi's attention.

"Come out...We need to talk anyway..." Itachi sighed, regaining his calm demeanor, though his eyes were still blood-shot and his face still damp. Nami sat down at the table and rubbed her eye, staring up at him. "What was that all about?" She asked meekly and Madara helped himself to the fridge, his presense fading into nothing but back ground noise as her eyes locked with Itachi's. The older took a deep breath, tightening his hand into a fist. "They don't think I can raise you." He stated blankly. "My parents have been talking up a storm recently and I guess word has gotten around. They want you readopted." He said with a sigh, closing his eyes tightly, his expression shifting into one of anger.

Nami stopped moving. she stopped breathing, and she stopped thinking. She just froze, staring at the wall infront of her. Apparently, she'd started crying, because Madara was hugging her soothingly, almost screaming at Itachi. She was numb, she could hear their voices, but there were no words, just sound. She couldn't tell which voice belonged to who, and now, she didn't care. They sound grew louder until it was a loud roar then, it went silent and black.

* * *

She rolled out of bed when the sun was out and silently ate her breakfast, though she didn't plan on attending school today. She looked around the kitchen for a note from Itachi, there usually was one, but this time, she didn't find anything. She sighed and crawled back in bed for about fifteen minutes before someone demanded she get up. She blinked a few times before staring at Madara, who stuffed a bag into her hands. "We're leaving." He explained quietly, "Just for a while... If you want to stay here, it'll require some string pulling. Hurry up. Take some clothes and what ever else you need. Enough for a week." He instructed walking out the door.

This, was the half of Madara that Made Nami nervous, he was demanding, quiet, and at times, cruel. She pulled on Naruto's old baseball jacket, which she'd stolen from him at a party a couple weeks back. It was comfortable, and she didn't plan on returning it anyways.

She did as instructed, stuffing her scrap book, a few pens, a camera, and a bunch of clothes into the bag. It didn't stay closed very well, so she used clothes pins to keep it shut and walked into the kitchen. Madara had his own bag gathered and was scrawling a note onto the table. Nami peered over at it and he frowned before passing her a blank peice of paper along with the one he'd written and a pen. "Copy that in your hand writing. You're running away." He explained, running his hands through his hair.

Nami did, but added her own personality and signature. Madara read it over shrugged, and grabbed his own note before handing her a purse full of money. She wanted to question where it came from, but decided against it and sighed, staring up at him expectantly, only to get a blank stare in return. He blinked a few times before jumping in realization. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead, brushing her hair back out of her face. "I'm going to miss you, you know where to go, right? I'll come get you when everything clears."


	2. Capture

Madara glowered as the black haired girl walked up the drive way with her arms full of books. It had been a week since Nami had left and this girl was determined for her to do her work. People weren't convinced that the girl had actually left, apparently, because every day they had a new child beating down their door to talk to them. This girl was by far, the most persistant. He flung to door open as she stepped onto the porch and stared down at her. "She's still not here... When she is, you'll see her at school..." He mumbled, moving to close the door.

Hitomi slammed her foot into the door as it closed and stuffed the books into his hand. "She should be grounded for this... and when she is, she'll have all the time in the world to catch up." She wrenched her foot out of the door with a smile and turned on her heel, bouncing merrily down the driveway. Madara sighed, throwing the books on the floor by the door on top of the pile of other things left behind for Nami before sitting at the table, resting his head in his hands.

* * *

Nami sat outside the school, out of sight of teachers and students as the first bell rang. It was almost depressing how much she'd **wanted** to be there now. But there was no way she could get in there with out being caught and handed over to the police. They'd searched for her non-stop, and normally, the police finding her and bringing her back would make her case better, but not when they were almost all Uchiha.

What's worse, was the wanted posters plastered over every pole in the city. It made it impossible for her to do anything. She couldn't buy food or water, which was making survival extremely difficult. She'd tried to use vending machines, but the bills Madara had given her were to large. She'd been dumpster diving at the back of grocery stores, giving her a rather, interesting, smell.

Her eyes were locked in a distant stare with the group she usually hung out with at school, though for once, they weren't bouncy or loud. They all just sat there quietly, watching a group of girls do gymnastics in the middle of the track. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to take a step closer, blow her cover, but instead screamed when a hand caught her by the shoulder, pulling her back harshly and covering her mouth. She instinctively bit into the hand, though it didn't seem to phase her captor. "Shut up!" The low voice growled, and Nami relaxed abit, pushing the hand off her mouth.

She turned on her heel to start her rant, but Nuriko pulled her into a tight hug instead. "Why did you leave...?" He asked sadly, pushing her back with his hands still latched onto her shoulders. "Do you know how many people are _miserable _in there because of you!? Even Ino's been acting weird with out a victim!" Nuriko scolded, tears in his eyes. "We thought you were _dead_! What the _hell_ is wrong with you!"

Nami stepped away from him with a glower. "You wouldn't understand, now go, before I get caught." Her voice was low, but then her eyes widenend. "Wait! Give me all the small bills you have!" She said, grabbing his shoulder before he could turn away. Nuriko fronwed suspiciously but took fifteen dollars out of his wallet, which Nami promptly switched for a twenty. "Ah! Food!" She said cheerfully, before scampering away, leaving a still angry and still confused Nuriko in the dust.

Though her encounter with him didn't end well. As she made her way up to a vending machine outside a grocery store she was swarmed with squad cars. She frose, her money in her hand and cursed under her breath many times over. There was no point in attempting to run again, they could and swould follow. She stuffed her money in her pockets and held her hands up and just as quickly as she'd come, she left in the back of a car.

* * *

Madara stared her down from the waiting area of the police station. She stared back with tears in her eyes, attempting to earn a more sympathetic expression, though nothing changed. His expression was fixed in a glower, and there was no way it was changing. Though, after a moment, she realized it wasn't her his eyes were fixed on, but the man behind her. Itachi's father, Fugaku. The man performing her interveiw. He led Nami into the room and she watched as the glower turned into a sneer, his fist tightening.

The second the door closed she turned on her heel and narrowed her eyes. "I want my lawyer." She stated and he frowned. "But...There's no reason to **have** one, I just want to talk to you about- " - "I **want **my lawyer." She repeated, her expression unchanging. He shook his head. "Do you even **have** o-" She interupted again, opening the door and pointing to Madara. "He's my lawyer." She said matter-of-factly and Fugaku's eyes narrowed, but he reluctantly called Madara over.

Madara made himself comfortable in the seat next to Nami, playing with the lable on his coffee cup with a smug smile. He didn't say anything, just peeled the sticker off and stuck it back on. That was, until Fugaku left the room, then he was all talk. Very quiet , coded talk, but talk none-the-less. "Where have you been!? No one could find you! Where did they find you?!" He whispered harshly and she frowned. "I couldn't get any food... The money I stole was to big for vending machines and my picture was everywhere... I finally thought I could get food and-" They stopped when the door opened again and Fugaku sat down across from them.

"You do understand that children under the age of eighteen are required, by law, to be housed by a parent or gaurdian." He stated, sorting out a bunch of papers on the table. "I have one now. Except you're trying to take him from me. I refuse to be "housed" by anyone other than Itachi." She hissed, though as she was taught, her words were nothing that could hold any offense. As long as you don't cuss, insult, or scream, you can say nearly anything to an officer, and they can't do anything in return but get mad.

And Fugaku did. His face turned red and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to reply in a calm tone. Madara was laughing now, covering his mouth to hid e the sound. Nami stared at him and he waved his hand with a chuckle. "Oh! Please do go on!" He snickered and Fugaku once again, did. "That's no excuse for you to run away. You could fight for it. Though, I personally, don't see Itachi as a fit gaurdian for someone such as yourself. In fact, shouldn't he be here? To support you?" He said with a small sneer of his own.

Nami's hand latched onto Madara's from under the table and he narrowed his eyes. "Itachi is working. He wanted to come, but Nami requested he stay. I volunteered. The best thing he can do for her now, is keep working. To get an income. To support her in more ways then _you_ ever did for _him._" He growled, and Fugaku stood up with a glower, his eyes locking with Madara's. "She's free to go. Though we recomend keeping a closer eye on her." He snarled, walking out the door, leaving it open for the two to follow.

Madara sighed and stood up, pulling Nami up with him. "C'mon... Let's get you some food... And a good shower." He joked and Nami smiled sadly, walking out into the main office. Though when she got there, she locked eyes with Cy and took an uneasy step back behind Madara. Cy's expression was blank, as usual. But what was unusual was the fact that Sai had not been with him.

Madara eased her along and signed her out at the desk in front before walking her out of the building, then, out of the parking lot. That was one downside to having Madara pick her up. He couldn't drive. There was a point in his life that he was blinded. Completely. And though surgery had fixed this, the state said it was still unsafe for him to be on the road. So, they had to take a bus. One that took an hour to get back to home, which was a five minute drive down the road.

They stood under the sign marked bus stop for a half an hour in silence, before Cy was standing beside them, though this time, Sai had miraculously showed up aswell. They stood in silence, Nami uneasily grabbing at Madara's sleeve. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he knew Nami had a disliking of the two and imediately stood on her other side, seperating them like a wall. On closer examination, he realized what had freaked her out. Their eyes, their hair ( Color aside), Their posture, expressions, _everything_ about the two were the same and in some strange sence, Madara understood that they weren't related nad even found himself at unease when one of them began to talk.

"Hello, Nami." Cy said in a roboticly cheerful tone. "I was wondering if maybe you knew a place we could stay." Sai finished up. Nami stared at them wide-eyed like a deer in head lights, fighting to find her voice. Thankfully, Madara spoke for her. "I know of a Hotel, down the road from here where I've got a friend, Nagato. Tell him "Madara" said you can stay, he'll allow it." He stated with forced bravery, though Nami could feel even he was shaken by the two. They nodded simultaneously before walking down the road, step for step, matched with the other. "Thank you!" The both called back and Madara shuttered, shaking the hair out of his face. "Dear god they were creepy." He said as the bus pulled up. They took out their bus cards and swiped them quickly before climbing into the back row of the bus. It was just them, and the driver, which had made it eerily quiet and they decided it was best to keep it that way. Nami stared out the window the entire way home only talking to the bus driver on her way out to respod to a question about her shoes.

She made her was into the house and moved straight to the shower, washing herself off. Though, part of her strange smell refused to come of, she dubbed it a good enough job and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
